30 days
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Tony chooses Jeanne over NCIS but returns in an unexpected way. Though they move on eventually Tony returns once someone's given 30 days to live.
1. Chapter 1

_When Jeanne gave him the ultimatum Tony didn't think twice about leaving NCIS and going with her. He had a clean work record and knew he would have a problem getting a new job but his leaving didn't go over well with the others. Abby was furious and wouldn't speak to him while Tim tried to understand and Ziva was mad at Tony. Gibbs didn't say anything negative but Tony knew he wasn't happy with him._

" _Why won't you just tell me Gibbs?"_

" _Tell you what?"_

" _Whatever it is you want to tell me for following the woman that I love. Is it so wrong to do what I want to follow the woman I love?"_

" _Did I say that? I'm not going to say anything Tony because you have to do what's right for you but you also know that my door's always open."_

" _Already expecting me to fail boss?" Gibbs hands him a glass of bourbon and Tony can tell he has a lot on his mind._

" _No, of course not. It must be serious if you're leaving us for her. I just mean that you might want to talk or just need somewhere to go. Just because you're not a part of the team doesn't mean you aren't family."_

" _Yeah tell that to Abby."_

" _She blames Jeanne and her father for putting your life in danger. She does want you to be happy but she's afraid once you leave you'll never come back." Tony takes a drink of his bourbon._

" _I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with her because it compromises everything but Jeanne's different."_

" _You can't help who you fall in love with DiNozzo and she seems nice enough. What are you going to do when your time's up with us?"_

" _We want to travel some, just get away for a while. I have money saved and my trust fund and she has money too. She wants to just get away for a while mostly from her father but just the two of us."_

" _I get it and just keep in touch so we know you're alive. Kort won't stop until he stops her father."_

" _I know and that's why we choose to travel rather than just stick around here doing nothing. I'm going to look for work after we return."_

" _Just let me know and I can give you a good recommendation."_

" _Thanks boss,"_

" _You know there's just one more thing you have to do before turning in your paperwork tomorrow." Tony was confused. "Hand over the job to McGee."_

" _I thought that was already official."_

" _Yeah well I overheard him and Ziva talking and they assume that I did it because you're leaving. You could've recommended anyone else for the spot but you wanted him to take your place so I think it'll mean more coming from you."_

" _Okay, I'll have to remember that." Tony's phone goes off. "Hey Jeanne, I'm just talking with Gibbs in his basement."_

" _Tony, please come home. We have to go to the hospital and …" Jeanne was trying not to cry but she broke down as Tony got up._

" _What happened? Who's at the hospital?"_

" _Sarah just called. They found a body in the river and she's sure it's my dad. Someone killed him and I have to go identify his body. I can't do this on my own Tony. Please come home and go with me."_

" _Okay, I'm on my way. Are you sure it's …?"_

" _Sarah met him once and they don't have positive ID but she's pretty sure it's him. I tried to call his phone and he's not answering. He's never ignored my calls."_

" _Okay, I'm on my way. Just wait there for me and we'll go." Tony runs a hand over his face. "Sorry boss I got to go?"_

" _What happened? Who's at the hospital?"_

" _Jeanne's co-worker Sarah said they brought a body in and they think it's her dad. She has to go identify his body and she doesn't want to go. I'll see you in the morning to finish the paperwork and all of that."_

" _Okay Tony and be careful." That night after confirming Le Grenouille's body Jeanne spent the night crying in Tony's arms._

" _Do you really have to go in this morning? I don't want to be alone."_

" _I'm sorry but I have to. Come with me, it's just my exit interview and finish the paperwork. Plus I have to hand over the reigns to McGee to make him the official senior field agent."_

" _I can't go in they hate me. Will you come home as soon as possible?" Tony kisses her head._

" _I should be home by lunch." At the office when Tony walked in Gibbs knew what happened._

" _Tell Ms. Benoit sorry for her loss. Is she okay?"_

" _No, she wanted me to stay home with her but I had to come finish out everything. I told her I'd be home by lunch though." Tim was there._

" _Lunch? We were going to take you out for lunch today."_

" _Sorry Probie but Jeanne's father died and we identified his body last night. She wants me home."_

" _Oh, I didn't know."_

" _I know and it's okay. I only came in because I had to finish up some stuff." After Tony's exit review with Jenny, she looks at him._

" _Tony, if I knew you were falling for Jeanne I would've stopped the mission a long time ago. I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I didn't realize how close the two of you were getting."_

" _I know and I could've pulled out any time. I knew if you realized how serious it was getting you would've stopped it but I thought I could handle it." He hands her a business card. "That's Dr. Evans; he's good at what he does?"_

" _What exactly does he do?"_

" _Works with neurology diseases. He's not the best but if you're going to stay here, he's the one you want. Ducky recommended him and so did Dr. Pitt."_

" _How did you …?"_

" _The way your hands shake, sometimes your eyes do this funny little thing. I don't know if you realize it but that's what happened to my mom. Slowly it was little things like yours right now but there was no help for her back then but there is now. Not a cure but better then what my mom went through."_

" _Thank you Tony, I've been told there isn't a cure."_

" _Like I said there's not but there's help and it helps people to live. Better than slowly dying and he'll take you. The Elizabeth Paddington Foundation funds his research for a cure and they'll pay for the treatments too if you qualify."_

" _I'm the director of a federal agency I don't think I'll qualify for help."_

" _It's based on need not financial status. I already submitted your name to be cleared. Just call him and get help so maybe things won't be so bad." Tony leaves the office._

" _How did things go?" Tony sighs,_

" _Okay I guess and I finished the paperwork. I hate to run off but I don't want to leave Jeanne home alone too long." Gibbs shakes his hand,_

" _It was good working with you, stay in touch and let me know when you need a recommendation."_

" _Thanks Gibbs, I will." Tim and Ziva join him. "Well now it's official Tim, you're senior field agent. Everything's unlocked, I put the generic password on my files and everything's set for you."_

" _Thanks but you don't have to act formal. We know it's just routine to pass it on." Tony acts surprised._

" _I was asked who I recommended for the position. Being with Gibbs for 8 years, I learned who can do the job and who can't. You pulled your weight when he retired and you're more trained now so I don't doubt you can do it still."_

" _Okay, thanks." Tony smiles at Ziva._

" _Don't let him pick on the new Probie too much."_

" _If he does I will join in." Tony laughs knowing he was going to miss their usual banter._

" _I have to go, I promised Ducky and Palmer I'd stop by before I left." Tim nods,_

" _What about Abby?"_

" _She doesn't want to talk to me but I'm going to stop by anyway. I can't just walk off without saying anything." After saying goodbye to Ducky and Jimmy explaining why he was leaving early he went to Abby's lab. "I'm leaving now Abs." She looks at him._

" _We wanted to take you out to lunch."_

" _I know Probie told me but I have to get back to Jeanne. I'm not going to be gone forever Abs and you have my email address right?"_

" _Yeah, you're going to check it?" Tony laughs hugging her._

" _Of course and I will write to you too. We're going to travel but they have internet most places and my phone does too."_

" _I know I'm just going to miss you Tony. I wish you could stay here with us."_

" _We'll be back and you can come see me when we do. She just doesn't want me working for NCIS anymore. Now her father's dead so we have to deal with that and then we're going to travel too." Tony picked up some soup for Jeanne on the way back to his apartment where she was talking in French to someone._

" _Sorry that was my mother. She's flying down tomorrow to see me. I needed to talk to someone and didn't want to bother you at work." Tony hugs her._

" _I wouldn't have minded and you're not a bother. Everyone sent their condolences and said if we need anything to let them know." Jeanne just looks at him and Tony smiles. "Well Gibbs and Ducky did and I know the others would help if I called them just like I would help them if they called. I brought you some soup, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet."_

" _Thank you Tony and you know when we return if you want to stay in touch I won't say anything I just would prefer you don't work there."_

" _I know and they have my personal email address to stay in touch. Abby's the one to likely stay in touch but I want to know how Jenny's doing too."_

" _Why? She almost got us killed?"_

" _It wasn't her it was Kort but she's sick and I gave her the name of that doctor you told me about. Dr. Evans, the neurology specialist."_

" _She's the one with the disease?"_

" _Yeah, her symptoms are the same as my mom's were and I'll never forget them as long as I live. I don't like her but she asked if I needed to be pulled out but I was just so in love with you I didn't want to disappear like that. I told her I didn't have a problem staying but I didn't know it'd end up like this." Jeanne hugs him._

" _Do you regret coming with me?"_

" _Would you have called me last night if I didn't?" Jeanne shakes her head._

" _It wouldn't have been right if you didn't want to be with me."_

" _I would've come anyway right or not." Jeanne spent the day going through her fathers stuff and calling people who had to know. Tony opens his laptop emailing Abby to remind her he was either a phone call or email away. Abby promised to send him something at least once a week and Tony was happy she was at least speaking to him now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nearly a year later after traveling the world Tony and Jeanne were in California to meet with Senior when everything came to a halt. He had been in touch as promised with Abby at least once a week sometimes more often and had packages delivered from all over the world to his apartment for the others. When they were out to lunch before meeting Anthony and some clients Tim called Tony. While they emailed once in a while they didn't talk very often._

" _Hey Probie, what's up? Gibbs head slap you too many times?" Jeanne chuckles having heard about Gibbs and the head slaps. Tony sat up when he heard Tim's worried voice._

" _Tony, I really need your opinion about something. We're in California with the director and she gave me and Ziva the afternoon off."_

" _Does she have someone on detail?"_

" _No that's the thing, I don't think its right but Ziva says to listen to her. Should I follow orders or do you think she's okay? I don't want to calls Gibbs because I know he'll kill me but …" Tony runs a hand over his face._

" _What's wrong Tony?"_

" _We might have to go without dessert. Do you know where she was going McGee?"_

" _No, but someone from the funeral we came for was found dead. She was the guys lover or mistress I'm not sure."_

" _I'm going to have Abby trace her phone and then see what's going on. Better to accidentally run into here then you two to screw this up." Tony hangs up cursing under his breath._

" _What's going on? Is someone in danger?"_

" _I hope not but Tim's guts almost as good as mine and he's feeling somethings off with the director but disobeying a direct order will certainly get him fired. He doesn't have enough years under his belt but if we happen across her then it's a coincidence." Tony signals for the check while waiting for Abby to pick up._

" _Tony, how are you doing? Why haven't you called me? Are you in town?"_

" _No, I'm in California. I need you to do me a favor Abs, trace the director's cell phone."_

" _What? Is this about Timmy freaking out? He should just follow orders and leave her alone."_

" _I know and he's not. Jeanne and I are just going to bump into her and make sure everything's okay. Please just trace her phone." Tony pays the check and follows Abby's direction getting to the diner as the gun fight starts. "Get down and stay there until I come back."_

" _Tony, what are you doing?"_

" _She's in there and I can't leave her alone." Tony grabs his gun from the back and rushes in just as Mike Franks finishes off the last shooter. They look at each other._

" _What are you doing here?!"_

" _Gut instinct. Where's Jenny?" Mike motions to her and they hear a groan as they rush to her. "Jenny, stay with me. Can you open your eyes?"_

" _I'll have your badge for not obeying an order McGee."_

" _I'm not McGee and you're shot."_

" _I can't be here, if you know where she is then so do others."_

" _Help me get her out to the car then. My wife's a doctor." Mike helps Tony carry Jenny to the car. "Jeanne, she's hurt and we have to get out of here. Mike, go I'll tell Gibbs you finished them off."_

" _That better be the only person you tell." Mike looks around and takes off while Jeanne tries to stop the bleeding coming from Jenny's arm and neck._

" _What in the world happened?"_

" _I don't know I got in there as it finished but I'm sure it's an interesting story. Let's go we'll take her to my dad's." Jenny groans,_

" _Jethro …"_

" _Don't worry about him right now. Where else are you hurt?" Jenny reaches for her shirt revealing a bullet proof vest._

" _It's just a nick but if he finds out I was there he's going to have kittens."_

" _First Jeanne's the doctor and she can see what's going on when we get you somewhere safe." They pull up to Anthony's home._

" _Junior, what are you doing here? Who is this?"_

" _Jenny Sheppard the director of NCIS. She just survived a shootout and we need to get her fixed up. I can't take her to the hotel bleeding like this." Anthony directed them to a bathroom while Jeanne cleaned up her wounds Tony paced forgetting to call the others but Abby called him crying. "Abby, what's wrong?"_

" _Oh thank God Tony you're okay. Gibbs went to the diner and found some bad guys dead and Dir. Sheppard missing. They don't think there's any way she could've survived with all the blood and … I thought maybe you walked into a trap and they could've gotten you too."_

" _No, we're fine Abby."_

" _We're?"_

" _We got Jenny out of there after the shooting to take her to safety in case anyone else showed up. Jeanne is taking care of her but yes she was injured. Is Gibbs here in California?"_

" _Yeah, he had the feeling something was off. He called Ducky with the news of the shootout and Jenny missing. You have to call him … Ducky says he's not doing too well."_

" _Okay, thanks for the heads up." Jenny and Jeanne exit the bathroom. Jenny was wearing some of Jeanne's clothes and had bandages but at least she wasn't bleeding._

" _Was that Jethro?"_

" _No, it was Abby. They found the crime scene and know you were there so they think you died and someone took your body. Since I was supposed to go Abby was scared they got me too."_

" _Call Jethro and tell him what happened, I need to lie down though. The meds leave me light headed and I'm not supposed to exert myself." Jeanne smiles leading Jenny to the room they were using._

" _I'll see about getting you something to eat." Tony follows her into the hallway._

" _Is she really okay?"_

" _Yeah, it's a miracle especially with all that blood but she's okay. Call Gibbs and tell him she's fine." Tony kisses her._

" _I love you Jeanne."_

" _I know," Tony chuckles while dialing Gibbs' phone._

" _Hey DiNozzo this really isn't the time to chat. Sorry but McGee and David just screwed things up royally and …"_

" _They didn't and she's alive. Jenny's alive and she's lying down right now. McGee called me to tell me what was going on and I got to the diner in time to uh … shoot the last of the guys and got her out of there."_

" _Are you sure she's okay?"_

" _Jeanne cleaned her up and she's just feeling off but Jeanne says she's really lucky. She was wearing a bullet proof vest so my guess is the guy behind her is the cause of the blood." Jenny was behind Tony._

" _Tell him it was thanks to the Valentines Day gift."_

" _She says it's thanks to the Valentines Day gift." Tony hears some noise and then Tim and Ziva yelping. "Boss?"_

" _That's what you get when you call a former agent for doing your job. Let's go, Vance can deal with this mess. Where are you DiNozzo?" Jenny had a sandwich and was feeling better with more color in her cheeks when they got there._

" _Thank you for showing up. I asked Mike for help but he probably would've left me there."_

" _You think?" Jenny shakes her head._

" _I was just trying to keep Jethro safe I didn't think of what could happen. It was stupid to send McGee and Ziva away too."_

" _McGee knew something was off and wanted a second opinion. We were just going to bump into you to make sure everything was okay." Jenny chuckles as the doorbell rang._

" _Thank you, the pain was too bad to do anything when you got me out of there. That's not how I wanted Jethro to see me."_

" _You're welcome." Gibbs was there suddenly._

" _Jen …" She got up and went into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again."_

" _I promise and thank you for the vest." Gibbs laughs as Jeanne sits with Tony._

" _Tony I love you but don't give me a gift like that." Tony hugs her before noticing Gibbs was alone._

" _Where are Ziva and Probie?"_

" _In the car, I didn't tell them what was here or why we came here."_

" _Do you want to see them Jenny or should we send them back to DC?"_

" _Bring them in." Tony went outside to the car._

" _I failed Tony. I can't do your job. I thought it was easy and you slacked off but even when Gibbs retired I realize you did a lot of the work. Gibbs told me it was my job as senior agent. Then this … it has to be the biggest fu …"_

" _Hey stop it and it doesn't come naturally. Yes you screwed up but you called me and there's something you two need to see inside." He could see Ziva was crying and knew it was because she thought Jenny was dead. Tony lead them inside where Jenny was standing by the entrance._

" _Jenny?"_

" _Hi Ziva, McGee." Ziva went to Jenny and hugs her tightly. "You two were following orders and I told Jethro it wasn't your fault. That's what you're trained to do and what you're supposed to do."_

" _But you … we saw … how …?" Tony spoke to Senior briefly before join them._

" _Sorry about that but my father has to leave but the cook can make us something for dinner. He has previous plans which wasn't to host all of us."_

" _We'll be out of here shortly but we should call Duck and Abby."_

" _I already talked to her. Since she knew I was going to the diner when you guys called that Jenny was gone she hoped they hadn't hurt me too. I told her we got Jenny out of the diner and to safety." When they were talking about going back to DC Tony and Jeanne talk._

" _Dad says that we don't have to stay as long as we take our things and the maids will take care of the mess."_

" _I cleaned up the bathroom already while Jenny showered. There was no way all that blood was coming off too easily and it wasn't right to expect someone else to take care of it." Tony hugs her._

" _I love you." Jeanne kisses him._

" _I love you too and maybe we should go back to DC too. Provide some more back up just in case." Tony smiles as they discussed his desire to return to working with leo's._

" _I like that idea. Can we tell them the news first?"_

" _I'm surprised you lasted this long." Gibbs joins them._

" _We're going back to the hotel and thank you for your help Tony and Ms. Benoit. Any number of things could've happened to her out there."_

" _It's not McGee or Ziva's fault they were just following orders."_

" _I know and I told them. So is congratulations too soon?" Jeanne looks at Tony who laughs._

" _I told you that he always knows."_

" _You haven't told anyone?"_

" _Just dad and he's thrilled but we wanted to tell everyone at once. Let me get the others on the phone or we can tell them when we go to DC. We just came to tell dad and end our vacation."_

" _End it?"_

" _Yeah, it's been fun but we can't stay newlyweds forever." Tony dials Abby who was with Ducky who wasn't sure if she heard Tony correct or not._

" _Anthony, Abigail is telling me that you have rescued Jennifer but …" Jenny speaks up._

" _It is true Ducky and Jethro, McGee and Ziva are also here with us."_

" _It's good to know you're okay Dir. Sheppard. I hope you don't mind that I gave Tony the location of your phone but I had …"_

" _Its fine Abby, I'm glad you did. That's not why we called though." Tony smiles taking Jeanne's hand._

" _Abby, Ducky we wanted to tell everyone at once and since most of you are here we put you two of speaker phone."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Jeanne and I are married." Everyone started congratulating them not giving them a chance to tell them about the baby. Tony got the others room at his hotel so they could stay together. Though they already had a hotel Tony and Gibbs felt that Jenny might still be in danger so it was better to keep her safe. Jeanne didn't mind as he told her about all of them while they traveled and bought them stuff to fit their personalities. They talked that night and Jeanne said if he was needed to help keep Jenny safe she wouldn't mind as they talked while Jeanne was fixing her up and they came to an understanding._


End file.
